i'll beat it
by S Kaze
Summary: "kurokocchii…, kurasa kau harus pindah rumah sakit lagi-ssu, katanya dokter disini tak mampu untuk membuat mu sembuh total." Ujar sahabatnya yang baru memasuki ruang putih itu. "lagi? Sudahlah aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini kise-kun, apa susahnya tinggal menungguku untuk pergi. Aku tak ingin merepotkan semua orang" ucap kuroko dengan nada agak kesal.


**I'll beat it**

Hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tak ada yang berbeda dan selalu sama sejak setahun yang lalu. Ruang seukuran kamar yang hanya bisa di isi dengan 1 buah tempat tidur, lemari dan beberapa benda lainnya kini menjadi kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya. Ruang putih dengan bau yang khas menyeruak di sekitar ruangan tersebut. Bau yang tak ingin orang-orang menghirupnya, bau obat yang sangat menyengat kini yang selalu menemani hari-hari kuroko. Ya kuroko tetsuya, anak umur 16 tahun yang sudah divonis mengidap penyakit kanker darah ini atau sering disebut dengan leukemia, menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah sakit dan kuroko mengidap leukemia kronis yang diketahui tidak akan merenggut nyawanya dalam waktu singkat karena perkembangan penyakitnya yang lambat sudah setahun ini ia menetap di ruangan ini.

Berbaring, minum obat atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di lorong rumah sakit adalah kesehariannya setiap hari. Mungkin yang paling sering kuroko lakukan adalah melihat matahari pagi dan menghangatkan tubuhnya di taman kecil belakang rumah sakit.

Kuroko tetsuya adalah pasien yang sudah cukup lama rawat inap di rumah sakit harapan ini. Karena fisiknya yang sangat lemah mengharuskan dia untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit. Karena sangat repot jika harus pulang pergi ke rumah sakit. Lagi pula dengan keadaan fisik kuroko itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk dia berkali-kali pergi ke rumah sakit. Kuroko adalah seorang anak pengusaha yang sangat kaya, jadi berapa lama pun kuroko tinggal di rumah sakit itu tak masalah. Berapa pun biaya yang akan dikeluarkan untuk pengobatan kuroko akan dipenuhi oleh sang ayah.

Entah kenapa penyakit yang sudah satu tahun di deritanya ini tak kunjung hilang. Terkadang kuroko merasa sangat putus asa hingga ia merasa hanya menunggu waktu untuk dia pergi. Keluarga kuroko selalu mengusahakan agar kuroko sembuh walaupun ia harus pindah-pindah rumah sakit.

"kurokocchii…, kurasa kau harus pindah rumah sakit lagi-ssu, katanya dokter disini tak mampu untuk membuat mu sembuh total." Ujar sahabatnya yang baru memasuki ruang putih itu. "lagi? Sudahlah aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini kise-kun, apa susahnya tinggal menungguku untuk pergi. Aku tak ingin merepotkan semua orang" ucap kuroko dengan nada agak kesal. Bagaimana tidak selama setahun ini mungkin sudah sepuluh rumah sakit yang ia tempati dan sepuluh kali juga ia harus pindah rumah sakit.

Ayahnya memang selalu mencukupi kebutuhan financial anaknya tapi tidak untuk kasih sayang. Ayah kuroko selalu bekerja setiap hari tanpa mempedulikan anaknya yang sedang sakit ini. Ayahnya memberi kepercayaan kepada sahabat kuroko yaitu kise ryouta. Semua biaya kuroko diberikan kepada kise dan kise lah yang mengurus semuanya. Sedangkan ibu kuroko sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang sama.

"jangan begitu-ssu, kurokocchi ingin sembuh kan? Kau harus menuruti apa kata dokter." Kise agak sedih melihat sahabatnya yang tampak putus asa itu. "aku sudah mencari data rumah sakit yang bagus -ssu katanya ada seorang dokter yang sangat ahli mengurus orang yang mempunyai penyakit sepertimu -ssu" kise berusaha menghibur kuroko agar dia tak sedih lagi.

"bohong, kau selalu bilang begitu tiap ingin pindah rumah sakit tapi nyatanya apa? Nihil kan, kanker ini semakin menggerogotiku dan aku tak mungkin hidup lama lagi" mata kuroko mulai berbinar-binar cairan bening yang tertumpuk di sudut matanya tak tertahankan. Bulir air yang jatuh dari manik aqua nya itu membasahi pipi kuroko. Kise yang sedih melihat sahabatnya tak tega jika kuroko terus seperti ini. Kise memeluk kuroko berniat untuk menenangkannya. "aku tau kau kesal –ssu tapi ini dilakukan agar kau cepat sembuh kurokocchi, aku tak ingin melihat sahabatku terus seperti ini" kise memeluk kuroko erat rasanya ia merasakan apa yang kuroko rasakan. Yang di peluk pun hanya bisa menangis.

"kenapa? Kenapa aku mengidap penyakit ini? Bahkan ayah pun tak peduli denganku, yang di pikirkannya hanya bekerja bekerja dan bekerja. hanya kau kise-kun yang masih peduli denganku" kuroko makin terisak, ia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ayah kuroko memang hanya mengunjungi kuroko 2 minggu sekali karena ayahnya sangat sibuk mencari uang untuk pengobatan kuroko. Kise yang sudah menjadi teman kuroko dari kecil sangat mengerti keadaan kuroko, kise pun selalu menemani kuroko tiap jam pelajaran usai. Kuroko tak pernah masuk sekolah lagi sejak dirinya mengidap penyakit itu. Darah segar selalu keluar dari hidungnya itu membuat kuroko lemas untuk berkaktivitas.

-flashback-

Kuroko dan teman-temannya sedang asyiknya bermain basket. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh kuroko limpung kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kuroko memegangi kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan menyerang, pusing. Wajah kuroko mulai pucat, sangat pucat. Akhirnya teman-temannya berinisiatif membawanya ke dokter. "ada apa dengan saya dok?" Tanya kuroko penasaran. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. "kau hanya anemia biasa, minumlah obat penambah darah dan kau akan sehat kembali" begitulah kata dokter. Kuroko menuruti apa kata dokter.

Tapi saat pulang dari dokter tiba-tiba saja hidung kuroko mengeluarkan darah segar. "ah mungkin hanya mimisan biasa" kuroko berpikir positif. Kise yang menemani kuroko ke dokter panik melihat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "kau tidak apa-apa –ssu?" Tanya kise panik. "ah aku tidak apa-apa kise-kun" kuroko tersenyum kecil kearah kise dan membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu yang diberikan kise. Kuroko menganggap nya biasa tapi darah yang keluar dari hidungnya makin sering dan harus memeriksakannya lagi ke dokter. Baru lah terungkap apa yang di idap kuroko.

-end flashback-

"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu kurokocchi, aku akan selalu menemani mu. Saat kau sembuh nanti kau bisa bermain basket bersamaku lagi. Jadi jangan pernah menyerah melawan penyakitmu –ssu aku yakin kau akan sembuh" ucap kise menghapus air mata kuroko. "baiklah hari ini kita akan pindah rumah sakit akan ku bereskan barang-barangmu dan lekas pergi dari sini oke" kise tersenyum kepada kuroko dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Kuroko pun hanya mengangguk setuju.

"silahkan, anda akan menempati kamar No 11 tuan Kuroko" kise yang mendampingi kuroko menyelesaikan semua administrasinya dan bergegas mengantar kuroko ke kamarnya. Setelah mengantar kuroko, kise langsung menemui dokter yang akan merawat kuroko. Kuroko akan di rawat khusus oleh satu orang dokter. Kise memasuki kamar kuroko dengan seorang dibelakangnya yang mengenakan baju putih khas dokternya. Kuroko ini dokter yang akan merawatmu khusus. "midorima shintarou desu mohon kerja samanya, selama kau disini aku yang akan merawatmu nodayo" midorima berjabat tangan dengan kuroko. "hai mohon bimbingannya juga" kuroko membalasnya dengan penuh harapan bahwa sang dokter bisa menyembuhkannya. "tolong sembuhkan teman saya ini dok" celetuk kise "saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, keselamatan pasien adalah yang utama" midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan menyembuhkan pasien barunya ini.

Mulai besok kuroko harus sudah siap mulai di terapi untuk kesembuhannya. Sudah biasa ia melakukan itu jadi tak ada rasa takut dalam pikirannya. Wajah kuroko semakin lama semakin pucat. Surai biru nya yang lembut itu juga sudah mulai rontok sedikit demi sedikit. Kise selalu sedih melihat sahabatnya begitu. Tapi ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyemangati kuroko dan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuknya.

Hari-hari kuroko dimulai dengan terapi-terapi yang sungguh sulit hingga membuat kuroko terus menangis saat menjalaninya. Tapi itu semua untuk kebaikannya. Kise pun tak pernah meninggalkan kuroko, karena kise pikir tak ada yang peduli lagi dengan kuroko.

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" seseorang dengan surai merah menghampiri dua orang temannya yang sedang adu mulut. Di ruang laboratorium dengan baju putih ala peneliti mereka beradu argumen. Sangat berbahaya. Saat ingin melerai perkelahian temannya itu, Akashi malah menjadi korban. Salah satu dari dua orang itu memegang satu botol cairan kimia yang berbahaya. Temannya tak bermaksud ceroboh atau apapun tapi semua kejadian itu terjadi. Tanpa di sengaja cairan kimia itu terciprat ke wajah Akashi, Akashi tak terlalu mengalami luka yang parah di wajahnya tapi fatal untuk bagian matanya. "aarrrrrgghh…" erang Akashi kesakitan sambil memegang kedua matanya yang terkena cipratan cairan itu.

Tak mau disalahkan semua orang yang ada di sekitar Akashi pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendiri. Akashi teriak kesakitan atas ulah temannya itu. Mungkin karena Akashi bersikap dingin dan terlihat menakutkan di mata teman-temannya, tak ada yang ingin membantu Akashi, kecuali sahabatnya aomine daiki.

"Akashi kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" aomine panik melihat sahabatnya yang teriak kesakitan dan aomine bingung harus berbuat apa. "sakit daiki, sakit.." setelah mengucek matanya cukup lama Akashi mencoba mengerjapkan matanya tapi apa yang terjadi. "daiki, kenapa semuanya terlihat hitam? Apa disini tempat yang gelap? Aku tak bisa melihat apapun." Mata Akashi terbuka tapi dia tak dapat melihat apapun. Aomine tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apa mungkin Akashi buta?. "Akashi, aku ada disampingmu apa kau bisa melihatku?" aomine mencoba memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi. "tidak daiki, aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Apa aku buta?"Akashi meraba ke bagian matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Wajah Akashi berubah pucat dan takut. "aku tak ingin mengatakannya akashi tapi…" aomine menghentikan ucapannya. "bohong. Aku tak buta, pasti kau mematikan lampu ruangan ini kan? Cairan yang tadi mengenai mataku bukan cairan yang berbahaya." Akashi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja. "kita ke dokter Akashi." Aomine menuntun Akashi berjalan dan mengantarkannya ke dokter.

"apa dok?" wajah Akashi berubah setelah mendengar pernyataan dari dokter yang ada di hadapannya. "ya, kau buta nak. Dan kurasa akan susah untuk disembuhkan. Kau harus mencari pendonor mata yang cocok untukmu" aomine yang berada di samping Akashi melihat Akashi sedih akan apa yang menimpa Akashi. "tak mungkin, aku pasti bisa melihat kembali" linangan air mata mengucur dari mata yang tak dapat lagi melihat cahaya itu.

"kau harus tabahkan hatimu Akashi" aomine mengelus pundak Akashi berusaha menenangkannya. "tolong carikan pendonor mata yang cocok untukku dok secepatnya, berapa pun biayanya pasti akan ku bayar" Akashi meminta kepada sang dokter. Terdengar nada putus asa dari ucapannya. "kami akan usahakan tapi mencari donor mata yang cocok itu sangat sulit"

Sudah sebulan, Akashi mencari mata yang sesuai untuknya tapi tak ditemukan di rumah sakit manapun. Rasa putus asa selalu menghantui Akashi sangat takut jika ia tak bisa melihat lagi. Sosok sempurna dalam diri Akashi langsung hilang ketika orang-orang tau jika sekarang Akashi buta. Akashi yang biasa angkuh dan selalu menjaga harga dirinya.

Entah kenapa sejak bencana yang menimpa Akashi, Akashi selalu mencoba menerima kenyataan dan menjadi sosok yang sabar dan lembut kini. Akashi berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan didampingi aomine. "Akashi, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar apa kau bisa tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana ya" Akashi mengangguk pelan. Akashi meraba tembok untuk mencari tempat duduk. Entah apa yang dilakukan aomine lama sekali tapi tak lama ia berjalan tiba-tiba brukk! Akashi menabrak seseorang. "sumimasen" keduanya teriak bersamaan. "iya tak apa, kau pasien baru disini?" Tanya pemuda yang menabraknya. "iya, aku disini baru satu hari" pemuda yang dilihatnya itu ternyata menatap kosong kearah depan. 'ah dia buta' batin pemuda yang menabraknya. "kau mau kemana? Akan ku antar" rasa malu menghampiri perasaan Akashi.

Sungguh tak berguna hanya mencari tempat duduk saja aku tak mampu. "ah aku menunggu temanku yang sedang ke toilet, aku mencari tempat untuk duduk" pemuda dihadapannya mengangguk pelan dan menuntun si surai merah itu. "ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Aku kuroko tetsuya." Tanya pemuda yang sedang menuntun si surai merah. "Akashi seijuurou" setelah mendapat tempat duduk mereka berbincang sedikit sambil menunggu aomine yang kembali. "oh jadi kau pasien yang sudah sangat lama disini"

"iya aku sudah menjalani berbagai macam terapi dan dokter bilang kemungkinanku untuk hidup semakin besar" kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil walaupun tak dapat dilihat oleh Akashi. "wah enaknya tidak seperti ku ya walaupun hidup aku tetap tak bisa merasakan indahnya hidup. Apa gunanya hidup jika tak memiliki mata?" ucap Akashi dengan wajah agak sedih.

"kau tak boleh begitu Akashi-kun setiap orang yang hidup sudah memiliki jalannya masing-masing, mungkin apa yang terjadi denganmu sekarang ini sudah menjadi jalanmu dan pasti ada hikmah di balik ini semua. Dulu juga aku pernah merasa begitu tapi saat di pikir kembali hidup adalah anugrah. jika memang hidup mu seperti ini kau harus jalani dengan bahagia, karena ketika kau pergi nanti kau tak bisa merasakan seperti sekarang, kau tak bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu, teman-teman mu dan semua hal yang kau sukai" kuroko mencoba untuk menghibur Akashi. "jadi begitu ya tetsuya, terima kasih kau telah menyemangatiku. Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi lain hari?" Akashi dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya merasa semangat akan kata-kata kuroko.

"tentu saja, kita sekarang berteman. Kau bisa menemui ku kapan saja di rumah sakit ini?" kuroko tetsuya, pemuda yang biasanya hanya di temani kise ini kini mempunyai teman baru ya sekedar untuk berbincang walaupun entah kapan Akashi akan menemuinya lagi. Kuroko yang bisa dibilang hanya memiliki teman terbatas ini sangat menghargai apa itu teman. "baiklah mungkin aku akan sering mengunjungimu tetsuya" semangat baru kini timbul dari diri Akashi seakan baru saja ada sesuatu yang di bangkitkan dari dalam hatinya.

Pemuda kulit hitam yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mencari dimana sosok temannya yang kini buta itu. Akashi yang biasanya selalu mencolok dan mudah untuk dicari, sekarang bagaikan kertas yang dibawa angin menghilang entah kemana. Tapi surai navy itu akhirnya menemukan temannya yang tengah duduk bersama seseorang yang memakai baju putih tanda pasien rumah sakit ini. "Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan disini" Tanya aomine dari kejauhan. "ah aku hanya mengobrol dengan pasien disini daiki dan sepertinya aku menemukan teman baru namanya tetsuya, kuroko tetsuya" sambil menunjuk ke sembarang arah Akashi tidak tau dimana kuroko duduk.

"yoroshiku, kuroko tetsuya desu" kuroko membungkuk kecil sambil mengucapkan salam kepada aomine. "yoroshiku aomine daiki desu, maafkan aku kuroko tapi kami harus pulang sekarang karena urusan kami disini sudah selesai mungkin kita akan bertemu lain waktu, ayo akashi" aomine menuntun Akashi. "baiklah tetsuya sampai jumpa, nanti kita mengobrol lagi" Akashi melambaikan tangan kearah kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dua pemuda itu pergi.

"kurokocchi… aku mencari mu dikamar ssu tapi kau tidak ada kemana saja kau, apa kurokocchi tak lemas jika sering berjalan-jalan sekitar rumah sakit seperti ini?" kise khawatir akan temannya yang tidak ada di kamar dihampirinya kuroko yang sedang terduduk sendirian. "ah aku bosan dikamar terus kise-kun, aku hanya berjalan-jalan kecil saja dan baru saja aku mendapat teman baru namanya Akashi seijuurou" kuroko menceritakan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Akashi seperti seorang anak yang tengah cerita kepada ayahnya tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kise sangat senang melihat kuroko bisa tersenyum kembali karena mendapat teman baru.

Hampir setiap minggu, Akashi menemui kuroko yang berada di rumah sakit dan mereka pun semakin hari-semakin dekat. Bahkan Akashi menganggap kuroko sebagai adiknya sendiri. Kuroko selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik kepada Akashi dan mereka saling memberi semangat tentang penyakit mereka. kuroko semakin hari pun semakin membaik karena keahlian dokter midorima yang mengurus kuroko. Kuroko sangat berterimakasih karena ia tak harus berpindah-pindah rumah sakit. "jadi kau semakin membaik tetsuya?" Akashi mengunjungi kamar kuroko dan duduk disamping tempat tidur kuroko yang ditemani aomine. "hai kata dokter begitu, mungkin jika terus seperti ini aku bisa sembuh, lalu bagaimana dengan mata Akashi-kun apa sudah ada yang mendonorkan mata?" Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan kuroko. "baguslah tetsuya sebaiknya kau cepat sembuh dan kau bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa"

"aku ingin sekali bisa bermain basket lagi"

"kau juga suka basket?"

"hai Akashi-kun juga ya, semoga suatu saat nanti aku ingin sekali bisa bermain basket dengan Akashi-kun dan kise-kun , aomine-kun juga boleh ikut hehe" kuroko terkekeh kecil. Aomine hanya membalasnya malas "tidak lucu kuroko" tiba-tiba saja ponsel aomine bergetar dan mendapati ada satu pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

From : Akashi seiyuuro

Aomine-kun, aku sudah mendapat mata yang cocok untuk Akashi cepat bawa Akashi pulang dan dia harus di operasi secepatnya.

Aomine tersenyum lebar setelah melihat pesan dari ayah Akashi, "Akashi, ayahmu sudah mendapat mata yang cocok untukmu. Ayo segera pulang karena kau akan secepatnya dioperasi" kuroko tersenyum mendengar kabar baik dari aomine. "Akashi-kun pulanglah dan kembali ke sini dengan mata baru mu" Akashi mengangguk kecil. "akhirnya aku akan melihat dunia lagi dan akan melihat orang yang membuatku bangkit lagi" Akashi melangkah keluar dari kamar kuroko. Mungkin untuk beberapa minggu Akashi tak akan menemui kuroko.

Sesampai nya di rumah Akashi langsung menemui ayahnya dan ayahnya bilang ia harus operasi di hongkong dan mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa bulan. Akashi berpikir akan lama ia tidak bertemu dengan aomine dan kuroko. "pergilah Akashi ku tunggu kepulangan mu dengan matamu yang baru nanti" aomine menepuk pelan tubuh Akashi.

Setelah 1 bulan, Akashi belum juga kembali. Kuroko yang berpikir akan hidup lebih lama ternyata salah. Kanker yang ada ditubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berkembang sangat cepat. Dokter midorima pun bingung kenapa ini bisa terjadi padahal kuroko mengidap leukemia kronis bukan leukemia akut. Semakin hari tubuh kuroko semakin lemah, dan helai rambut kuroko pun semakin tipis karena rontok setiap harinya. "kurokocchi.. jangan sedih kau pasti akan sembuh" kise berusaha menguatkan kuroko tapi wajah kise pun juga tak bisa berbohong. "aku akan berusaha sampai akhir kise-kun" kuroko sudah pasrah akan apa yang dialaminya. Hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik. Kise pun sudah banyak bertanya kepada dokter tentang perkembangan penyakit kuroko dan menurut dokter midorima waktu yang tersisa untuk kuroko hanya 10 hari.

Midorima pun sudah mengerahkan semua pengobatannya untuk kuroko tapi tetap gagal kanker yang ada di tubuh kuroko sangat ganas dan midorima pun akhirnya angkat tangan. Midorima juga sedih akan ketidakmampuannya mengurus sang pasien. "maaf kise-kun tapi penyakit yang diidap kuroko sangatlah sulit untuk disembuhkan terlebih fisik kuroko yang lemah" midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun itu. "jadi begitu dok baiklah terimakasih atas usaha mu selama ini" setelah kise keluar ruangan ia menghubungi keluarga kuroko bahwa waktu kuroko tinggal sedikit. Ayah kuroko pun menangis saat di telpon. Bagaimana tidak? Anak satu-satunya yang ia punya sebentar lagi akan pergi.

"kurokocchiiii.. apa yang ingin kau makan hari ini? Apapun akan kubelikan" dengan nada ceria kise memasuki kamar kuroko, tapi hati kise sangat sedih karena sahabatnya ini akan segera pergi dari hidupnya. "ah aku tak ingin apa-apa kise-kun, aku tau aku tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi" kise tiba-tiba saja meneteskan air matanya. "jangan berbicara seperti itu kurokocchi aku sedih jika kau berkata seperti itu" kise mengapus air mata yang sedikit lagi jatuh di pipinya itu. "oiya kise-kun, jika aku sudah pergi nanti kau boleh membuka amplop ini"

kuroko menyodorkan dua amplop yang satu berwarna kuning dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah. Kise menerima nya dengan sangat hati-hati. "apa ini kurokocchi?" kise bingung melihat dua amplop yang sekarang ia pegang. "kau akan tau nanti dan tolong berikan amplop yang berwarna merah kepada Akashi-kun ya" kuroko melihat keluar jendela hangatnya matahari tak akan ia rasakan lagi nanti. "kise-kun aku punya satu permintaan" pinta kuroko. "apa itu? Semua yang kau mau pasti aku turuti-ssu" jawab kise. "kumohon tetaplah jadi sahabatku sampai saat terakhirku kise-kun" kise sedih, sangat sedih. "itu pasti kurokocchii"

Dan prediksi dari dokter midorima benar saja kuroko menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah 10 hari pemberitahuan dari dokter. Kuroko menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum ceria yang tersungging di bibir kecilnya. "kurokocchi kau akan selalu ku kenang sebagai sahabat terbaikku" kise mengingat akan amplop yang diberikan kuroko 10 hari lalu. Dia ingat amplop kuning itu ia letakkan di meja belajarnya. Setelah selesai dari pemakaman kuroko di bukanya amplop itu ada 2 lembar kertas, yang satu adalah foto mereka berdua saat memegang bola basket dan satunya lagi adalah kertas binder warna kuning dengan tulisan tangan kuroko.

Untuk : kise-kun.

Kise-kun bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Pasti baik-baik saja kan? Terimakasih kise-kun selama ini telah menjagaku dan menemani hari-hari ku. Saat kau membaca surat ini, dipastikan aku sudah pergi kan. Dan aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Bayangkan saja, apa jadinya aku jika tidak ada kise-kun, pasti tidak ada yang akan mengurus orang penyakitan sepertiku.

Kise-kun juga selalu menyemangati ku untuk terus bertahan hidup. Pasti sangat bosan ya hari-hari mu dihabiskan di rumah sakit untuk menemaniku. Aku minta maaf. Kau harus selalu ceria ya kise-kun, janji ya. Ah aku juga minta maaf kita tak bisa main basket bersama lagi, andai saja aku sembuh pasti aku bisa bermain denganmu lagi. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jangan menangis kau adalah pria yang kuat. ^^

Kuroko Tetsuya

Kise menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah membaca surat dari kuroko, "aku tak pernah merasa bosan menemanimu kurokocchi karena kau sahabat terbaikku, aku janji aku akan selalu ceria" kise menyimpan surat kuroko dan fotonya di pajang di meja belajar. "aku akan memajang foto kita di meja belajarku agar aku selalu ingat bagaimana perjuanganmu melawan penyakitmu." Kise tersenyum ke foto yang telah ia pajang.

Di tempat lain, Akashi baru saja pulang dari hongkong dengan mata baru nya yang berbeda warna itu ia langsung melesat ke rumah sakit tempat kuroko di rawat. Tapi baru saja masuk ke kamar yang biasa kuroko tempati, yang ia dapati bukanlah kuroko melainkan orang lain. Ia menanyakan kepada suster yang lewat. "suster, dimana pasien sebelumnya yang menempati kamar ini?" suster menunduk dan berwajah murung. "maaf, pasien dikamar ini sudah meninggal setengah bulan yang lalu" Akashi lemas setelah mendengar pernyataan suste tersebut. "terima kasih suster" Akashi terdiam untuk sesaat. 'Aku harus menemukan kise temannya kuroko' batin Akashi. Entah dari mana Akashi tau tapi Akashi sudah sampai di depan apartemen kise. Ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemen kise. Dan kise mendapati temannya kuroko lah yang ia kenal beberapa bulan lalu yang selalu menjenguk kuroko yaitu Akashi seijuurou.

"kise ryouta?" Akashi menatap kise tajam dengan manic beda warnanya itu. "iya kau Akashi seijuurou kan? Kuroko menitipkan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi, masuk lah akan ku berikan" Akashi melangkah masuk ke apartemen kise dan menunggu apa yang di berikan kise kepadanya. Sebuah amplop merah di sodorkan kepada Akashi, "ini" Akashi membuka dan langsung membacanya.

Untuk : Akashi-kun

Hai, Akashi-kun.. bagaimana kabarmu? Ku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku tau saat kau membaca surat ini pasti kau sudah bisa melihat dan membaca suratku. Tapi itu juga berarti aku sudah pergi dari dunia ini. Akashi-kun adalah orang yang hebat aku sangat mengagumimu. Terimakasih selama ini telah menjengukku dan mau menjadi temanku.

Karena kau tau, aku hanya mempunyai kise-kun. Aku sangat berterimakasih juga telah menyemangatiku terus. Kau harus terus hidup ya Akashi-kun dan harus semangat juga jangan putus asa seperti pertama kali kita bertemu. Oiya, saat kau mendapatkan matamu kembali kau harus menjadi orang yang ramah karena aku takut kau tidak mempunyai teman nanti hehe beruntung kau mempunyai aomine-kun. Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal Akashi-kun

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi hanya terdiam, sedih tentunya. "ryouta apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke makan tetsuya?" masih menunduk Akashi menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. "baiklah" mereka pergi ke makam kuroko, Akashi yang melihat nisan kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum 'terima kasih tetsuya karena sudah mau menjadi temanku' batinnya.

-end-


End file.
